


Barracuda

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Classic Cars, Fast Cars, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e20 Like Father ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Gil has his next new baby that a Whitly is likely to destroy.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Flash Fics - PSON Whump Discord





	Barracuda

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for the Prodigal Son Whump discord prompt of ‘twist, oof, knuckle.’

Gil leaned against the bright blue 1971 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda convertible, his gut hurting badly. He was overdoing it but he’d been in the hospital too long. He needed to be active. Jessica had seen the car in his search history and bought it for him as a get-well surprise. Given the cost of the car, he was well and truly surprised. The Cuda was pristine, convertible and insanely expensive to him. It might have to stay at her place because this might be too expensive to drive every day. Jessica felt bad about destroying his Monaco even if it saved his life and defended her decision to replace it vehemently. He’d insult her if he kept protesting and he wouldn’t want to do that.

He gave the car’s guts a good looking over, even though he could tell the former owner had loved and cared for the Cuda like it had been a child. “Hand me a beer, Bright,” he said. Malcolm had been conned into ‘helping’ because he also felt guilty about destroying one of Gil’s cars. However, Malcolm was not a gear head. He was pretty useless when it came to cars. Mostly he was there for fetch and carry and conversation now that he wasn’t wanted for murdering Eddie anymore. Also Malcolm had become his shadow ever since he’d been injured, as if afraid of what would happen if he looked away.

“Where’s the church key?”

“Just twist the top off.” He laughed softly. “It’s not fancy beer.”

“Should be,” Malcolm muttered but gave him the bottle. 

Gil sat inside the Cuda’s original white leather interior, sucking down the cold brew trying to ignore the pain in his guts that said he wasn’t healed entirely.

“Is there anything more I can do?” Malcolm asked.

“Help me clean up the battery terminals.” Gil set the bottle on the driveway, getting up gingerly. “I have a corrosion resistant spray for after you’re done.”

He handed Malcolm the toothbrush and baking soda solution and set him to scrubbing the terminals, which didn’t need much work but Malcolm wanted to spend time with him and wanted to help. He sat back inside the car, resting while Malcolm worked.

“Ooof!” Malcolm jumped back.

Gil rolled his eyes. Only he could hurt himself doing this simple job. “What happened?”

“My hand slipped off, busted a knuckle.”

“Honestly, kid.” He shook his head.

“Do me a favor, Gil.”

He took another drink before answering. “What’s that?”

“I know you’re going to take Mother for a drive in this beauty.” Malcolm walked over to the door and looked in at Gil. “Just don’t do anything I’ll need more therapy for in the back seat. I’ll be riding in this car!”

Gil’s spit take hit Malcolm and the car’s door. He set Malcolm to cleaning it up while he went back to working under the hood. Gil made no promises of no car sex with Jessica. Malcolm would just have to deal with whatever happened after Jess got a taste of over four hundred horses under the hood.

**Author's Note:**

> Gil's new baby  
>  [](https://imgur.com/kyUXh0K)  
>   
> 


End file.
